Fat Amy's Present
by twistie2512
Summary: Set after PP3


**Fat Amy's Present**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

I haven't written in a long while and it was meant to be short, but that didn't work to well. So this is when the girls get back home to New York after the USO tour. I really don't want to say much more so... I hope you enjoy. And sorry I don't have someone to re-read for mistakes.

 **Work Text:**

"For god sake Beca! Tell her!" Fat Amy says as she runs up to Beca

Theo and Beca look at a puffed out Amy.

"What are you talking about?" asks Beca

"Chloe." states Amy

Beca looks back over her shoulder at Chloe and Chicago and winces. "I don't know what you're talking about Amy?" as she turns and looks back at Amy.

Theo just stands there and watches the interaction between Amy and Beca.

"Are you going to let Army boy take your girl?"

"She looks pretty happy to me." Answers Beca

"Wait, what? Asks Theo

Amy looks at Theo only now just realising that he is even there. "What turtle boy. Beca loves Chloe and she needs to sack up and tell her."

"There is nothing to tell her Amy. She looks happy and I am not going to ruin her life because I have stupid feelings that I don't even know that I have."

"Bull shit Beca. I have never been more disappointed in you. I have been your best friend for years and I have watched you pine after Chloe for years, even when you were with Jesse. I just thought that eventually you would grow a pair and tell her. I can't even look at you right now." Fat Amy says before she storms off

Beca stands there with her heart breaking, not only has she lost the girl she is in love with to some stupid army boy with a pretty face, but she has managed to piss off Amy who she had thought was impossible to do.

Theo is looking at Beca "So, you like Chloe?" he asks tentatively

Beca looks at Theo and then back at Chloe who is making goo goo eyes at Army boy. "No, I don't like Chloe." Answers Beca "I'm in love with her."

"OH, so we, us, never going to happen then." Asks Theo

"No Theo, I thought I had been clear that it wasn't going to happen. But now you know for sure and you can stop making eyes at me and we can get on with working together without any confusion."

"Yep you're right, strictly professional. I get it." Says Theo

"How about we can be professional but friends also? How does that sound?" asks Beca

"I can do that." Says Theo

Beca takes one last look at Chloe and walks off away from the scene that breaks her heart into a million pieces.

Chloe makes her way back to her room all smiles. It had been a very emotional night. Beca had been exceptional. Her performance was spectacular. Beca was going to be moving on to so much bigger and better things, and she deserved it all. She had always known that Beca would be a star because to Chloe, Beca had always shone brighter than any star in the solar system. And she wouldn't and couldn't hold her back.

She had thought that she would tell Beca how she felt when they got back from this USO tour because now she, herself had a future path with becoming a vet. But she could never have predicted what had happened to happen. She had left it too late.

Chicago wasn't her first option by any stretch of the imagination but he was a good second choice. I mean he was a decent guy, he served his country, although she wasn't sure that organising a music competition was really classed as serving his country but oh well, he likes music which is a must. He was nice to look at although she wasn't sure what he was like as a person, but he loves dogs and that has to be a good thing. He was so pretty to look at so most of the time he was talking she had zoned out. But she had heard that part.

She wasn't looking for anything to happen with him or anyone for that matter but Beca's star was about to shoot to new levels and well she didn't want anything to get in the way of that, even her love. So Chicago showed an interest in her, so why not see where this heads. That why she kissed him, she would free herself and Beca in one impulsive move.

She would be OK, and so would Beca. They would always be friends, she knew that. They were family, but sometimes just sometimes life gets in the way.

Feeling like she had done the right thing by kissing Chicago she opens the door to her room. She screams when she sees someone sitting on her bed.

"Oh my god Amy, you scared me." Says Chloe

"Sorry Chloe. Didn't mean too."

"That's ok, but how did you get in?"

"Well you met my dad so..." answers Fat Amy

"So what can I do for you?" asks Chloe as she takes off her coat

"You kissed pretty boy."

"Yes I did. He's a really nice guy and well you know if you're attracted to someone and someone is attracted to you well these things happen. I mean really you should know how many guys are you juggling at the moment?"

"Yeah but that's me. You on the other hand my friend, well let's say I don't think your heart is in it?"

"I didn't say I loved him Amy, but I am curious to see where it goes. He's a nice guy." Replies Chloe

"But aren't you being, you know, untrue to yourself? I mean if your heart belongs to someone else then maybe it would be unfair to start something with someone who really doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't know what you mean." Turning away from Amy so she couldn't see her face

Fat Amy felt really uncomfortable about having this conversation with Chloe. She had always hassled Beca about the way that Beca had felt for Chloe but she had never confronted Chloe about her feelings for Beca. I mean she had lived with them for the past year and a half, watching them be all domestic. She knew that they were perfect for each other. She just couldn't understand how they couldn't see it.

But Beca and her had a relationship that she could say crap like this to her, she knew Chloe would be more sensitive in regards to this subject.

She had watched Chloe love Beca from that very first year. Seen it grown. Seen how Chloe's heart broke every time she had seen Beca and Jesse together. Seen it hidden behind a smile that never quite reached her eyes. Chloe had loved her so much that she had followed Beca to New York.

She had watched Beca, knowing Beca had fallen in love Chloe too, but it had taken Beca much more time to realise it, even though it was written all over her face every time she was even in the same vicinity as Chloe. She had thought that when Beca had asked Chloe to come to New York that she was finally going to tell her. But she hadn't. So for a year and a half, she watched two of the most important people in her life be complete and utter idiots.

So Amy decided it was time to confront Chloe, but she wanted to tread very carefully as not to push Chloe away. "You know" Amy starts "if you love someone, you should let them know."

Chloe doesn't say anything. She pretends to be getting her bed stuff ready.

"Chloe?"

"What do you want me to say Amy?" Chloe says turning around to face Amy

"I want you to tell me the truth." Replies Amy with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you want me to tell you, that I love Beca and have since I first seen her at the activity's fair. That every day since she first kissed Jesse my heart brakes. That every day that come home from work and we sit and have dinner that it all feels so domestic that it doesn't take all of my strength to know that later at night we will share a bed and that it all means nothing to her other than the fact that it is all happening because we can't afford a bigger place to live in."

"OK, how long have you been holding that in for?" asks Amy

"Far too long." Chloe says as she takes a seat next to Amy on the bed

Amy puts her arm around Chloe. "I know Chloe, I have always known how you felt about Beca. I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me about it."

"I don't know. I guess saying it out loud makes it real. Makes me feel like a fool for waiting for her to have feelings for me too. I mean, I failed college three times just to stay close to her. What sort of idiot am I?"

"You are not an idiot Chloe. You never have been. Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"You know why Amy. I was afraid of scaring her away. That she would hate me." Answers Chloe

"One, she could never hate you. And second, what if she feels the same?"

"She doesn't love me back, well not the way I love her anyway. But it doesn't matter now. Beca's about to become this huge star. The world will be her oyster, and she deserves that. She doesn't need some loser like me holding her back, not that this is even an option anyway."

Amy just sits there holding Chloe. It's not her place to tell Chloe how Beca feels and it's not her place to tell Beca how Chloe feels but she can tell Chloe enough that hopefully her heart will brake just a little bit less.

"Chloe Beale, you are not an idiot and you are not a loser. You are one of the most loving, caring kind people I know. I am proud to be your friend and family. I know my life has been so much richer for just knowing you. And I can say that all the girls feel exactly the same way I do. I am just luckier than most because I get to share my life with you every day. And I really wouldn't want it any other way." Amy says with tears in her eyes

Chloe is crying too. She wraps her arms around Amy and gives her a really big hug. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Amy."

"You deserve it Chloe, you really are the nicest person in the world. And you deserve everything, all the good things in this world has to offer."

Chloe hugs Amy for a bit longer then let's go. "As if I hadn't cried enough tonight as it is." Chloe says with half a laugh

"Well, I might head to bed now." Amy says getting up

"Thanks Amy, it was good to get it all out of my system. To finally talk to someone about it."

"I am just sorry that you didn't feel like you could before. Chloe I am always here for you. Don't ever doubt that." Says Amy

"I know Amy and it means so much. I am sorry I didn't talk to you, but I didn't talk to anyone about it. "

"Well if you ever need too, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Amy puts her hand on the door to open but she pauses "You should tell her you know." She turns and looks at Chloe

Chloe gives Amy a small sad smile, and Amy nods and opens the door and leaves.

About a week after their return from the USO tour, nothing much had changed but they are all walking on egg shells because they all knew that even though they were all acting like nothing had changed, everything had.

As the three of them sit around their small little round table that they had somehow managed to squeeze into their small apartment. "Interesting song choice Beca, I mean singing Freedom." Says Amy

Beca just glares at Amy because she knows full well why Beca had chosen that song to sing. It was his coming out song and she had decided to sing that as well because she was finally willing to accept how she felt for Chloe and do something about it. But Amy had been having little digs at Beca since they had got back home. But before Beca could come up with a reply Chloe cuts in "Oh my god, how good was it. Beca you looked beautiful and killed it. Thank you so much for pulling us up on stage with you. It meant so much."

"Thanks Chlo." Beca says embarrassed

Chloe starts to play with her food not wanting to ask the question but knows and some point they would have to talk about it. "So, um, does this mean you have to move?" she asks Beca

"No." She replies as she starts playing with her own food. "I can stay in New York, which is you know really cool cause you and Amy are here, and you know it wouldn't feel like home if you weren't having to put up with my crap every day, so.."

"Actually" Amy cuts in "You do have to move."

"What?" Beca and Chloe both look at Amy

Amy decides to play with the girls for a bit "Well I have decided that this place is too small for three of us, so you have to move out."

Beca is getting pissed and Chloe just sitting there with her mouth opens and stares at Amy.

"What the hell Amy, if anyone should go it should be you. I have been the one paying the rent for a year and a half. I don't think it's fair that I am being kicked out." Says Beca

"And I have really appreciated you paying the bills but I think it's time to move on." Amy continues

Beca stands up from her seat with a need to pace but sees that there really isn't anywhere to pace, so she turns and looks back at Amy.

Amy is laughing, almost to the points of tears in her eyes and Chloe is sitting there stunned about what is happening in front of her.

Chloe puts a hand on Amy to try and get her attention. "Amy" Chloe says "It's not really fair to kick Beca out. I mean technically you can't since the lease is in her name."

"Don't worry Ginger, you're going too." Amy says as she continues laughing

Beca and Chloe just stare at Amy.

Amy stops laughing enough to say "Don't worry, I am moving too."

"WHAT?" Chloe and Beca scream in unison

"Ok, so I sort of bought a penthouse overlooking Central Park. And the three of us are moving in there next week."

"What?" Chloe says in a whisper

Beca just looks stunned at Amy

"Well, this place is nice but it's a bit small, so I got us a new place."

"How?" asks Beca

"Well you did hear me says that I have $180,000,000 didn't you. So what did you think I would do but buy a new place for me and my best friends? I mean, you could always stay here if you want but the new place wouldn't feel like home unless you two were there." Says Amy

Chloe doesn't know what to say and Beca looks between Chloe and Amy.

"Really?" asks Beca

"Really." Says Amy

Chloe basically jumps over the table and lands on Amy hugging her and Beca looks at both of them not really understanding what is happening until she feels a hand tug on her arm and she has landed on top on Chloe and Amy.

"Oh my god this is happening." Beca says

"Yeah it is Shawshank. Aca-believe it." Replies Amy

The three of them walk into their new penthouse. It was huge. It was already furnished with beautiful furniture and new appliances. Amy who had already been there and arranged for the place to be ready to live in for when they moved just walked around making sure that everything she has ordered was there.

"So would you like a tour?" she asked the other two.

They just nodded. Amy motioned for them to follow her. "Well this is the kitchen? MY second favourite room, well ok, tied first. I really love my bedroom as well. And I always have as much fun in this room as I do a kitchen so... And this is my bedroom."

Beca had to blink, there was just so much pink and purple, it was almost blinding. Chloe just laughed because this was just so Amy.

"I have my own bathroom which as you can see I have decorated in Green and Gold for Australia."

Chloe just laughs more.

"So basically this side of the penthouse is set up as mine. I need my privacy. I don't want to share my boyfriends with you if I can help it." Beca just rolls her eyes

"Here as you can see in the lounge. Big enough to have parties and to have the Bellas stay anytime they want to. Keep your hands inside the car and we proceed." They walk down a hall, and Amy opens a door to reveal a small recording studio set up. Beca just walks past Amy and into the room. Her mouth agape.

"Amy." Beca whispers

Beca turns to look at Amy with tears in her eyes. "Well it wouldn't be right to have a home where you couldn't do your mixes, and you know, it might be a little bit fancier than what you had but you deserve it."

Beca never one to initiate contact runs at Amy and throws her arms around her and hugs her tightly. Chloe stands there watching these two dorks that she loves with a smile on her face.

"Ok, Ok, so on with the tour, this bathroom is yours, it's bigger than mine because you have to share it between the both of you and I made the colours a bit more boring because let's face it you two are much more boring than me so."

"It's lovely Amy. Is that a spa bath?"

"It is and it's big enough for two."

Chloe and Beca both stare at Amy, not knowing that both of them had the same picture pop into their heads.

"Well not much left, follow me." Amy ignoring the death stares

"So" Amy says as she pushes the last door open "This is your room." Chloe and Beca step into the room to look around. It has an ensuite, a large king sized bed, a massive dressing table, a full sized lounge in front of a fire place, a couple of reading chairs. A massive walk in wardrobe. It was lovely.

"This is beautiful Amy. Whose room is it?" asks Chloe

"Yours." Answers Amy

"Well it's lovely Amy, Thank you?" says Chloe

"You don't need to thank me." Replies Amy

"So where is my room, can't wait to see it." Says Beca

"You're standing in it." Replies Amy

"I thought you said it was Chloe's?"

"It is. It's yours and Chloe's?"

"What?" Beca and Chloe ask together

"Well since I made the third bedroom into a studio, I just thought that since you already shared a bed for the last year and a half then it wouldn't be a problem for you two to do it again." Amy says knowing full well that she had done it on purpose.

Beca and Chloe look at each other, both wondering if they would ever get to put space between them so that they could each start moving on. But not wanting to hurt the other both said no that it was fine that they shared.

They all walked out of the bedroom and Amy showed the patio that went for the length of the apartment. It looked out over Central Park. Chloe speaks up "I can't get over this. This is beautiful. I know I said it a lot today and since you told us about moving but thank you Amy."

"Yeah Ames, I don't know what to say." Adds Beca

"Well, there is sort of one thing that I need to tell you. But you got to promise me, you won't kick me out." Says Amy

"Amy why would we kick you out of your own place?" asks Chloe

"Promise me that you won't kick me out first. Before I tell you anything more." Asks Amy

Chloe and Beca look at each other and nod and say together "We promise."

"OK, good. Well this isn't my place."

"What?" Beca and Chloe say

Amy walks back into the lounge followed by Beca and Chloe. She walks over to the table where there are some papers laying on top of it. She hands the paper over to Beca. "Here."  
Beca starts reading over the papers and says "NO" like she doesn't believe it.

Chloe who is standing there watching Beca, walks closer to her and starts to read over her shoulder. Her eyes almost pop out of her head. But before either one can say anything else Amy explains "Family doesn't always come like you expect it too. I have my father whose blood runs through my veins, but he is not family. He is not someone you can count on or someone who loves unconditionally. My mother loved me a lot and took care of me and actually had set up this account so that I would never have to depend on anyone. She knew what love was, she knew that taking care of the people you love is the most important thing in the world."

"And because of that, I know who my family is, and it's the two of you. I could not love you more if you were my blood. So I want to give you this. A place you can always come back too and know that it is home. No matter where life takes us, this is always home because this is where our hearts are."

Chloe is crying and Beca is trying really hard not too but failing. "It's too much Amy." Beca sputters out.

"If anything, it's not enough."

"Amy"

"Look Beca, I know you think I am crazy and let us face it I am at times, but I want to do this. Consider it payback. You supported my through college and even since we have been here in New York. You didn't have to but you did without questions or complaint. And anyway it's done now the penthouse is in your and Chloe's name."

Beca just looks at Amy unable to contain the tears anymore. Chloe wipes her tears "Amy I understand Beca but why me?"

"Because your Beca and Chloe and together your Bloe." Amy laughs and so does Chloe and Beca as they remember that day at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves "No but really Chloe, I love you. You are my sister from another mister and mother but that doesn't matter to me. This felt right to do this for you both and I want you to know that you always have a place that is yours. You don't ever have to worry about where you belong because you belong here. I once told you that you deserve all the good things the world has to offer and I hope this is just the start."

Chloe rushes forward and wraps herself around Amy like a koala. Beca doesn't even need to be pulled into the group hug as she follows Chloe right into Amy's arms.

The penthouse was great. Beca, Chloe and Amy all loved living there. Even though they sort of had their own wings, they sort of spent most of the time in the lounge area because they were still trying to get used to not living on top of each other. Amy was still doing her Fat Amy Whinehouse on the streets of New Yorks, not because she had too but because she wanted too. Beca was spending her days in the recording studio recording music for an album DJ Khaled was producing and Chloe was spending her days learning to become a vet.

Beca had gotten home early from a recording session and headed into her home studio to play around for a while since the penthouse was empty. She was in there for a couple of hours before she looked at the clock and realised that if she got up now, she would have time to have a spa bath and then be able to make dinner for Amy and Chloe.

She headed for the main bathroom humming the melody she had been playing around with in the studio. She opened the door and started to undress, all the while still humming. She gets down to just her panties when she hears a sob behind her. She spins around and seen Chloe sitting in the spa bath crying. For getting she was almost naked, she rushes over to Chloe.

"Chloe are you ok?

Chloe just cried more shaking her head. And Beca not knowing what to do and wanting to comfort Chloe by hugging her realised that the only way that was going to happen was to slide in behind Chloe so she could hold her. So she did just that. Chloe feeling Beca move behind her leaned forward a bit so that Beca could get in.

Once in, Beca realised just how almost naked she was but just how naked Chloe was. Not having thought this through completely, Beca ignored her urge to jump back out and put some clothes on and instead wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her tight to her front. Chloe feeling Beca's arms around her waist leaned her head back on to Beca's shoulder and placed her hands on Beca's arms.

Beca asks again "Are you ok Chlo?"

Chloe shakes her head.

"Who do I have to kill?" asks Beca causing Chloe to laugh sob.

"It was just a bad day at school." Answers Chloe

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know really what I was expecting" answers Chloe "I was stupid to think that all animals leave a vet healthy. Today we found out what happens when they can't be helped."

"Oh Chlo. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just, you know."

"I know Chlo. I know you don't like seeing anything get hurt, but you know if it gets to that point then doing that...thing.. is the best thing for them, you know."

"I know, I do. I'm just being silly."

"It's not silly, it's hard. I don't think I could do it. But I think of all those little animals being there with you, they couldn't ask for a better way to go."

Chloe didn't reply just held onto Beca a bit tighter. After a short silence Chloe asked "What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"Finished up early. Thought I would come home mix for a bit and have a nice long bath."

"Well you are having a nice long bath."

"I just thought it would be a little less crowded that's all."

"Are you complaining?" asks Chloe

"No not at all, but it's starting to get a bit cold."

"I could add more hot water?"

"No it's ok, I was planning on making dinner anyway."

"You didn't get to wash yourself."

"That's ok I will jump in and have a shower later."

"Ok"

A minute passes and Chloe says "I thought you were getting out?"

"I am, it just..."

"Are you scared to get out because you're naked?"

"I am not naked. I have panties on."

"I have seen you in less."

"Yeah I know."

"Would you prefer that I get out first?"

Beca thinks about and realises that Chloe has less on than her. "No!" she almost shouts and Chloe laughs

"How about you close your eyes and I get out because you getting out from behind me might be a bit awkward anyway?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Says Beca

Beca releases her grip from Chloe's waist and feels the cold air hit the front of her body. She closes her eyes as she feels Chloe lift away from her body and hears Chloe's feet hit the tiled floor. She hears a couple of steps walk away from the tub and she can't help herself as her eyes open and she takes in the form of the woman that she loves. Chloe catches Beca's eyes watching her in the reflection of the mirror. She makes sure that she doesn't turn around or let Beca know she been caught because the idea of Beca watching her was a turn on.

Chloe grabs the towel and slowly starts to wipe herself down. Making sure she does it as sexily as possible. It might be given her a cheap thrill but she will take was she can get. When she is done she wraps the towel around her and turns to face Beca. Beca eyes are closed but the blush that is covering the top half of her body, tells her that Beca watched and liked the show she put on.

"You hopping out now?" Chloe asks not making any move to show she was leaving

"Yeah um .." Chloe laughs. Beca just blushes more. "Could you , you know leave?"

Chloe walks over to the tub and leans down so that her face is really close to Beca's "You don't think I haven't got that" she motions down Beca body "Memorised?"

"Shit" Beca mumbles

Chloe couldn't help it, it was always so much fun to flirt with Beca. So Chloe laughs and heads out the door to their bedroom. Beca jumps out of the bath and heads straight over to the shower, turns on the cold and steps straight in.

Amy watches Beca and Chloe at dinner. Something is different. She not sure what it is but Beca seems a lot more jumpy than usual and Chloe has definitely upped her flirty game. Chloe had always done that with Beca, made little flirty comments but, this was a new level. And Beca, well every touch that Chloe gave her, or comment that Chloe would throw her way made her go redder than she had ever before. Maybe this is it Amy thinks. Maybe Bloe was going to happen which is what she had hoped for when she had bought the penthouse and put it in both their names. She just didn't think it was going to happen so soon. She thought she would have to come up with elaborate plans for getting them together. But it doesn't seem like it's needed after all.

That night when they all headed for bed, they said their good nights and made their way to their rooms. Chloe and Beca got into their normal side and said good night again. They both lay there looking at the ceiling when Chloe says to Beca "Can I cuddle with you tonight?"

Beca took a minute to answer "Sure." They both made their way to the middle of the bed. Beca stays on her back and opens her arms for Chloe to slide into. Chloe rests her head on Beca's chest and wraps her arms around Beca's waist. Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"Thanks for today." Says Chloe

"Anytime. Are you feeling better?"

"I am now."

"I'm glad. Good night Chloe."

"Sweet dreams Becs." Chloe says as she moves her head so that she can plant a kiss on Beca's neck. She can't help but notice the shiver that runs through Beca as she does.

The next day went as usual. They all got up, had breakfast and went on with the normal days. Beca had spent her day worrying about what how Chloe was holding up today. She figured that what they had learnt yesterday was not going to be something they taught only over one day. And she hated nothing more in this world than seeing Chloe upset. So she decides that on her way home she would stop and pick up some flowers for her. She wanted them to say something, mean something, something that would make Chloe smile. She talked to the florist for a little while about what the flowers all meant, and she decided on the yellow Tulip. They were perfect.

When she got home, Amy was sitting on the lounge watching Netflix and Chloe was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hi guys" she called out. Amy looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow when she saw the flowers in Beca's hand. Beca just shrugs and heads into the kitchen.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hey Becs." She says turning around smiling at Beca. She notices the flowers in Beca 's hand but doesn't say anything.

"So um I bought you these." Beca says putting forward her hand that's holding the flowers. "I was hoping that today hadn't been as hard on you as yesterday was."

Chloe smiles so bright she almost blinds Beca. She wipes her hand on the apron she is wearing and walks over to claim the flowers. "They are beautiful Beca, thank you." And places a kiss on Beca's cheek. Beca blushes at the touch. "Tulips, I love Tulips. "she turns to get a vase down to put them in.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like them. Well I am just going to get changed before dinner. So..."

Beca leaves the kitchen and walks through the lounge to head to her room. "So flowers." She hears Fat Amy say. "Where are mine?" She says laughing. Beca does nothing but give Amy the finger as she walks through.

Chloe grabs her phone and types in flower meanings. Yellow Tulips-meaning-(There is sunshine in your smile). She jumps and does a silly happy dance because she knows that Beca wouldn't have just bought her any flowers. She meant to for Chloe to know. So she runs out of the kitchen, runs through the lounge and heads to their bed room. She opens the door and tackles Beca on to the bed. She starts placing kisses all over Beca's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she says between each kiss.

"It's ok Chloe" Beca says out of breath from having Chloe knock the wind out of her.

"It's not just OK Becs, IT's the best thing ever." She says as she starts kissing Beca's face again

"Chlo, Chlo, I know your happy and I am glad but you do realise that you are laying on top of me and I am in my underwear."

"So"

"Well um, if you could get off me, I could get dressed."

"Maybe I like you in your underwear. Did you ever think of that? Pinned underneath me." Chloe simply states

"Arrr, Ummmm. Chlo?"

Chloe just laughs, not getting up just yet. "I could get use to this." She says as she leans back a little to get a better look at Beca's body.

"Chlo!" Beca says moving her hand to cover her eyes

Chloe laughs again and presses a little bit harder into Beca's body. "I just wanted to thank you. And just so you know, you are my sunshine." She leans forward and purposely kisses Beca on the lips. She jumps up and dances her way out of their room and through the lounge and into the kitchen.

Amy just sits there watching everything. Things were looking good. She knew they wouldn't be able to hold back their feelings much longer. Well she hoped. But then when Beca walked out of the room a few minutes later bright red and saying "NOT A WORD AMY, NOT A WORD." She knew everything was great.

Later that night then they were laying in bed lying on their sides looking at each other. "I can't believe you did that for me Beca."

"It's nothing Chlo."

"It' wasn't nothing. It meant a lot."

"Well you mean a lot to me Chlo and I don't like seeing you sad. It sorts of breaks my heart to see you like that so.."

"You mean a lot to me to Becs" she leans forward and places a chase kiss on Beca's lips. "Can we cuddle tonight?"

"Sure." Beca rolls on her back and Chloe moves forward and places her head on Beca's chest. "Night Chlo"

"Sweet dreams Becs." As she places a kiss on Beca's neck. She feels Beca kiss he top of her head and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Chloe leaves before Beca and Amy but as she heads out the door, she leans over from her seat and plants a kiss on Beca's lips. She didn't mean to do it, it had just felt natural to do it. When she realised what she done she jumped back and goes "Oh my god Becs, I'm so sorry."

Beca who is sitting there with a stun look on her face says "That's ok. Don't worry about it."

When Chloe sees that Beca does look completely OK with it, just maybe a little flushed goes "Ok then" smiles and kisses her again. "Bye Becs, Bye Amy, have a great day."

"Hey where's my kiss?" Asks Amy

"You have to be really good to get one Amy. You didn't buy me flowers just to cheer me up."

Amy mumbles jokingly "I bought you a bloody penthouse though."

"Yes you did, and I love you for it." Chloe comes around the table and plants a kiss on Amy's cheek.

Amy smiles at Beca and Beca just shakes her head at Amy.

After the door closes behind Chloe Amy says "So are you going to tell her yet?"

"Amy, I don't want to discuss this." Answers Beca

"Come on Beca, she loves you, it is written all over her face. You act like a married couple. The only thing you don't do is have sex. Wait you don't sex, do you?"

"AMY!"

"Look, I'm just saying, you have waisted so much time already. At I hate to tell you this mate, but every time you look at her, it's like you have stars in your eyes."

"Look Amy, she does mean everything to me. You know that. But she doesn't feel the same way about me. And she has Chicago. I mean I want her to be happy more than anything on in the world and he does that for her."

Amy knows she can't confirm that Chloe has told her that she loves Beca but it doesn't mean she can't help things along. "Chloe isn't seeing Chicago."

"What?"

"He rang a couple of days ago. She told that even though she thought he was a great guy, that is would be too hard for them to start something when he was travelling all over the world and would be gone for months at a time." Amy tells Beca

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, you don't ask about people she is seeing and she doesn't ask about anyone you are seeing."

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"I know that. But you both don't exactly ask that about each other. You both talk about absolutely everything else, but for some reason, THIS, is something you don't talk about. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I know I don't want to know if she is seeing someone." Answers Beca

"Well maybe it's the same for her."

"Nah,"

"You are an idiot Beca. She might not have said yes to Chicago, but how long do you expect someone like Chloe to stay single. Do some something before it is too late." With that Amy gets up and heads to her room.

Beca sits there for a little while thinking. She really can't stand the idea of Chloe meeting someone new. It makes her feel sick. Could she really tell Chloe how she felt, and would Chloe feel the same. What if she wrecks their friendship, but what if they could become so much more. She hadn't expected Chloe to react the way she had when she got the flowers, not that she was complaining but dam, being pinned down by Chloe like that was hot. Ok she knew she would have to do something, and do it soon. She loved Chloe and didn't want her to be with anyone but her. She just had to work out how to tell her.

Amy decided to skip doing her Fat Amy Whinehouse performance today and go and meet Chloe for lunch. "Hey Chloe" Amy says as Chloe takes a seat at the cafe they were meeting at.

"Amy, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I thought we should talk about you and Beca."

"Amy, there is nothing to talk about, you know that."

"Come on Ginger, you know there is. She gave you flowers. She has never given me flowers."

"I was upset the day before, she just wanted to make me feel better. That's all."

"That's not all, have you ever known Beca to be that sweet to anybody, ever before." Answers Amy

"Beca is always sweet Amy."

"Too you."

"Well yes, I suppose that is sort of true. But she is to everybody, she just shows it in different ways to different people."

"I wish one of my boyfriends was as sweet with me as she is with you."

"Well I'm not saying I will say anything but I will think about ok."

"OK, now let's eat, I'm starving."

They sit there through the rest of lunch talking about Vet school.

When Chloe got home the penthouse seemed empty but she had noticed that Beca's keys were in the bowl near the front door. She heads to their room to see if Beca is there, she wasn't. She went down the hall and knocked on the door. "It's open" she hears from the other side. She opens it to hear the soft tones of Titanium playing in the background.

"That's an oldie." Chloe says

"Yeah, I suppose it is now. I was just reminiscing a bit I guess." Answers Beca

"Well it was always a good one, so ..."

"Well I also remember that you seemed to like it more than most."

"Who said I still don't?" Chloe says with a wink. Beca blushes. "You're so easy Micthell"

"Well we both know that's not true. But I was thinking that maybe it would be cool if you know, maybe we could record it?" says Beca not looking at Chloe.

"What, together."

"Well yeah, we never did and from what I can remember we sounded pretty aca-awesome when we sang it together. And I was thinking that I would love to have a copy, you know to keep forever."

"Really, that would be great, when would you like to do that?"

"Well how about now. Or you know whenever you want too."

"Yes now, well give me 15 minutes, I will jump in have a quick shower and be right back."

"Sure take your time." Beca says

Chloe walks over to Beca and places a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I will be right back." Beca smiles with a nod of her head and Chloe leaves.

They record the song which only takes one take because they sound as good together now as they did all those years ago. "We still make beautiful music together Chlo."

"We always have Becs, that's why we were world champions."

"Yeah I suppose." Says Beca

"Hey Pitches you home?" shouts Fat Amy

"In here." Answers Beca

"What's for dinner?"

"How about we order some pizza and open some wine?" says Chloe

"Why we celebrating?" asks Amy

"We're not, I just am in a really good mood and feel like enjoying my two main girls tonight." Says Chloe

"Sounds like a plan, I will go out and order." Says Amy

"Thanks Ames" says Beca

Chloe and Beca sit there for another minute just looking at each other. "So" Chloe says breaking the silence "Will you make me a copy of that?" she says pointing to the recording equipment.

"Do I wanna know what you are going to do with it?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow

"Probably not." Chloe says with a wink. She gets up from her chair and walks over to Beca and lifts her chin so that they are looking in each other's eyes. "Thank you." She leans down and kisses Beca softly on the lips then leaves the room.

Later that night, "So cuddle tonight? Chloe asks sounding hopeful

"I am starting to think that that you are using me for my body."

Well these" Chloe says poking Beca in the boobs "Are really comfortable. How have I never noticed this before." Placing her head right over the objects she just poked.

"Well you did seem to give them a good grope at DJ Khaled's hotel."

"I suppose I did. They weren't like I was expecting them to feel like."

"And why were you thinking of what my boobs would feel like anyway?"

"I suppose I know what mine feels like, so I wondered how yours would feel like."

"Well did they pass your test?"

"Yes, I must say I highly approve of you comfy fun bags."

"Oh my god, don't call them that." Beca says trying to push Chloe away

Chloe had been expecting that move from Beca and clung tighter around her waist. "What would you prefer I call them?"

"How about we don't talk about my boobs at all." Replies Beca

"As long as I can still use them as pillows, I'm fine with that."

"It's like you're giving me a choice?"

"No I'm not, I just wanted to make you feel better." Answers Chloe

"Didn't think so. Good night Chloe"

"Sweet dreams Becs" she moves just a little so that she can actually kiss Beca on the cheek, but misses and kisses her half on the mouth and slide back down to her comfy pillows.

Beca lays there and listens to Chloe all asleep. This sure doesn't feel like just friends anymore. They had always been closer than normal friends, she knew that. But this was a new whole level. And she like it, actually love how it felt to have Chloe asleep in her arms every night.

Maybe Chloe did feel the same way she did. But Beca knew she was never good at reading the signs, it had taken her a full year to work out Jesse was into her and well Theo she had no idea at all until Amy had pointed it out. She didn't think she had given him any reason to think she was into him but when Amy had pointed it out she had tried to tell him in her own awkward way that it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't until he directly asked her about Chloe had he finally got it into his head.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she would deal with it. She tightens her grip around Chloe, lays her head on top of Chloe's and falls to sleep.

The next morning, they have breakfast, Chloe kisses Beca on the lips and Amy on the cheek as she says goodbye. Beca sits there with a stupid look on her face as Amy gets up from the table and says "If that doesn't scream wife, I don't know what does."

Beca jumps out of her chair and heads into her little recording studio. She had had an idea earlier in the morning and she was going to see if DJ Khaled agreed, with her. She hoped so because she really didn't think she had ever had a better idea before.

Chloe got home and it was Amy in the kitchen cooking today. "Hi Amy, how was your day?"

"It was good. Had to break up with one of my boyfriends though, he was getting to clingy."

"That's a shame."

"Nah not really, already got his replacement, so no harm no fowl."

Chloe laughs "Well that's good."

"It is. So dinner will be ready soon."

"Cool, I will just go freshen up. Is Beca home yet?"

"No but she called, she should be soon."

"Oh ok then, I will be back soon."

"Sure, be prepared to feast your eyes on my cooking culinary skills."

"Looking forward to it." Laughs Chloe

"You should be." Answers Amy

As they sit around dinner Beca is quieter than normal. Her idea had worked and DJ Khaled had loved it. It was just now she had to tell Chloe about it. She really hoped that Chloe would like it as much as she did. "So Chloe, how was your day?" asks Beca

"Good, today they had us playing with kittens, well not playing with them but trying to identify how a healthy kitten feels in your hand so when you pick up one that's not healthy you can try and feel what would be different to the healthy one."

Beca wasn't really listening which is unusual because she always listened to what Chloe was saying. And Chloe noticing that Beca wasn't really listening adds on the end of her story "Then the professor threw me onto the exam table and had his way with me."

Amy laughs so hard she spit her food out. Beca just says "Wait! What?"

"Not really Becs but it was nice that you were sort of listening."

"Sorry it's just I have something to ask you?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that Becs."

"I know, I know it's just what are you doing Saturday?"

"Got nothing planned. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come into the recording studio with me. I mean you know DJ Khaled's studio, with me, on Saturday?"

"Sure. Is DJ Khaled going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah it was his idea actually."

"Why?"

"Well I sort of took in our copy of Titanium and he loved it and he wants to record it and for it to be my second release after Freedom."

Chloe just sits there dumbfounded, staring wordlessly at Beca and Amy sits there staring at both of them with her mouth open forgetting to chew.

"Chlo, you OK? Beca asks afraid she's broken Chloe

"Beca!" Chloe whispers

"Chloe it's gonna be great, I know it is. Please will you do this with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. That's why I took it in to him in the first place. Chloe you forget that I am a music producer too. I know what's great and we sound great together."  
"Sure, Ok. That's fine. Saturday. Fine. Ok well I think I might head to bed now. Thank you for dinner Amy it was lovely. Anyway good night." Chloe gets up from the table and heads to their room.

"I think you broke her." States Amy

"I didn't mean too. Shit! What do I do?"

"Go talk to her woman. Fix it."

"Right." Beca gets up from the table.

Beca gets to her closed bedroom door and doesn't really know what to do, so she knocks. She feels a bit stupid knocking on her own bedroom door but isn't sure what the right social etiquette is in these situations. She opens the door to find Chloe fitting on one of the arm chairs near the fire place reading one of her text books.

"Listen Chloe" Beca says as she approaches Chloe, she kneels down in front of her "If you don't want to do this, it's OK. Really it is. It's just that this song means so much to me. For me, it's feels like it was a beginning of never ending, crazy wild ride that I don't ever want to get off from. And that ride started when a crazy redheaded woman jump into my shower and demanded that I sing it with her. And for me I could never release that song without having that crazy redheaded woman sing it with me. It just wouldn't feel right."

Chloe cups Beca's face. She had never realised that Beca had felt that way about their song. She had known that how she had felt about it because she had felt the same way that Beca has just so eloquently put. "Are you sure Beca? This is your thing. Your chance at fame. I don't want to do anything to take away from that."

"Chloe you have never taken anything away from me. In all the time I have known you, you have only added to it. I can't imagine doing any of this without you."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm more than sure Chlo."

"OK then, Saturday, we will go and knock the socks off DJ Khaled." Chloe says with a nod.

"I think we already did but sure we can do it again." Beca says with a smile

Chloe smiles back at Beca and runs her thumb back and forth across Beca's cheek. She seems to be thinking something. She seems to come to a decision and leans forward glancing at Beca's lips before she looks back into Beca's eyes. She pauses for just a moment to give Beca a chance to stop this but when she gets no resistance from Beca she closes the gap.

This time she kisses Beca properly. Beca doesn't take more than a second to respond. They kiss each other softly until Chloe feels Beca getting uncomfortable. Chloe pulls back from the kiss and think she's done something wrong. "I'm sorry." She says

"Don't be" Beca says with a smile. "I liked it, I liked it a lot, it's just my knees are killing me." She says as she stands up.

"So we're OK?" asks Chloe

"More than OK. I promise. Do you want to you know, do you feel like watching something before we go to bed or would you like to study?"

"Well since I am going to be busy on Saturday, I think I should get as much study in as possible."

"Sure well I will leave you too it."

"Thanks."

"Right, well I'll just be going." Beca says turning to leave

"Becs" Beca turns around to face Chloe. "I really liked kissing you. Just thought you should know."

Beca turns bright red. "Yeah I like kissing you too. She says with a smile

"Good."

"Yeah good, I'll just be.. " Beca says gesturing over her shoulder

Chloe giggles as Beca stumbles out of their room.

Later that night when they say goodnight, Chloe runs her finger over Beca's lips before she leans down to capture them with her own. "I could get use to this. Chloe states  
"Me too." Answers Beca

Chloe settles herself in the crock of Beca's neck. "Night Chlo"

"Sweet dreams Becs."

Chloe was bouncing all over the penthouse on Saturday morning, full of nervous energy. She was scared that DJ Khaled would hate her or her voice or worse hate her. She was afraid that she was going to ruin Beca's chance at being a star and nothing Beca could say was making her feel better. Amy was again just sitting there from the lounge watching the show in front of her and enjoying it immensely. When nothing else worked it calming Chloe down Beca grabbed Chloe behind the neck and pulled her to her by crashing their lips together.

This made Amy sit up and take notice. Chloe seemed to just melt into the kiss and wrap her arms around Beca's waist to pull her tighter. When the kiss broke they stayed with their foreheads touching each other. "You know if you were trying to calm me down Beca, kissing me like that isn't the way."

Beca blushes. "Well at the very least it got you distracted."

"That it did." Chloe says with a wink

"So this is new." Amy says from the lounge

Beca and Chloe had seem to forget that Amy was there as well. They step away from each other looking embarrassed. "Um, we should go." Says Beca  
"Right" says Chloe "See ya Amy." Chloe says with a smile on her face

Beca looks at Amy and Amy is sitting there giving her two thumbs up. Beca shakes her head at Amy but she's smiling because let's face it. She couldn't help it even if she tried.

The recording session had gone perfectly. DJ Khaled had loved it just like Beca knew he would. He had even tried to convince Chloe into signing with him as a solo artist herself. But she had refused him and all his charms, saying that she was happy that becoming a vet was her path. But he did get her to at least promise to record some other songs with Beca in the future.

They returned home and were lounging on the lounge together talking about their morning. "That was the best thing ever." Chloe states

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Comments Beca

"It was."

"What are your fellow students going to think when they have this huge singing star in class with them?"

"Don't be silly Beca, this is your song. No one is even going to know who I am."

"Chloe, don't be silly. Everyone will know who you are. Are you going to tell anyone about it?"

"Nah, I mean I did this for you. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to do it but like I said to DJ Khaled I want to be a vet. I am happy with the decision I've made. And this way I can continue to be your number one fan."

"Number one fan. So are you gonna like be in front of my every concert and throw underwear at me?" Beca asks with raised eyebrow

"Do I have to wait to concerts to do that? Chloe asks back

Beca blushes. She should know that when it comes to flirting she will never have the upper hand when it coming to playing with Chloe Beale. Beca never one to really like to confronting things head on decides that maybe for Chloe she can. "So are we gonna like talk about what's happening with us?" she asks

"What about it would you like to talk about?" Chloe counters

"Well like, we have starting kissing, and I like it. And I was wondering if like it's something you want to continue doing or...?"

"I like it too." Chloe says with a shrug trying to play it cool. Scared of getting her hope up.

"And so does that mean you want to keep doing it?"

"I would, if you do?"

"Oh I do." Says Beca, Chloe giggles "And maybe there could be other stuff me might like to do." Continues Beca

"I'm sure there would be."

"And how would you feel about kissing me now, cause you know I really wouldn't mind if you did."

"Oh I like that idea very much. Chloe says as she gets up from the couch and sits so that she is straddling Beca's lap.

"Good" Beca says looking up at Chloe

Chloe leans down and kisses Beca and uses her hands to run through Beca's hair. Beca rest her hands on Chloe's waist. Chloe swipes her tongue against Beca's bottom lip and is granted access straight away. Chloe leans back a little and runs her hands over the front of Beca's shirt when she hears Beca moan because of her touch. She then gets boulder and starts to unbutton the shirt at an agonizing slow pace. She wants to give Beca and chance to stop her if she feels like they are moving too fast.

But it's Chloe turn to moan as she feel Beca pulls her hips down and Beca's raise to met hers. Before either one of them realise, they are both topless with a handful of each other's boobs.

They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't hear Fat Amy enter the penthouse. She walks over to the lounge and stops "So this is new?" she points at them  
Beca and Chloe pull apart in fright.

Chloe puts her head on Beca's shoulder to hide her face and Beca glares at Amy for interrupting. "You couldn't knock Amy."

"Didn't know I had to knock in my own apartment, Beca." Amy retorts

"You don't Amy, I am so sorry" Chloe says jumping up and grabbing her top.

"Nah just kidding Chloe. Happy to see to two have come to your senses." Says Amy

"Thanks." Beca says as she puts on her shirt Chloe has thrown to her.

"Well seeing that you two are now clothed again, I think we should sit down and have a talk." Says Amy

"Ok." Says Beca. She is a little bit afraid about what could come out of Amy's mouth.

They all take a seat around the lounge. "So here's the thing" Amy starts "I don't live here."

"What?" Beca and Chloe say together

"I don't actually live here, yes I spend a lot of time here, but I don't live here."

"You're crazy Amy, you have a bedroom and a bath room right over there. Says Beca

"Yes I do, but have you actually been in my room since we moved in?"

"Well no, that's your space." Says Chloe

"If you don't live here Amy, then where do you live?"

"Next store. We are neighbours."

"What?"

"Look, I love you guys more than anything but sometimes you two are more stupid than Legacy. I bought this penthouse and the one next store."

"I'm confused." Says Chloe while Beca just sits there staring at Amy

"I bought you two this penthouse so that you could make a home together. Well when you finally got your head out of your arses and realised you belonged together."

"We are not together." States Beca

Chloe turns to look at Beca with hurt eyes "We're not."

"I don't know Chlo, we haven't really talked about what's happening." Beca says looking at Chloe with soft eyes "Do you want us to be together?"

Chloe feels like she has been punched in the gut. She doesn't say anything she just gets up and walks away to their bed room. Amy just sits there and glares at Beca "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she says to Beca. Chloe re-enters the room with an overnight bag in hand.

"Amy, could I borrow your key to your place please?"

Amy gets up to give her key to Chloe. She couldn't believe that Beca could be so cruel.

"Chloe, no, stop, don't go." Beca gets up and begs

"I need a little time Beca." Says Chloe crying making her way to the door

Beca feels like her whole world was crushing down around her with her stupid ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. She had to fix this now because she has never seen Chloe look so hurt and she did that, she made Chloe hurt that bad.

"Chloe Marie Beale I am in love with you." Beca basically shouts. Chloe pauses at the door but doesn't turn around. "I am an idiot but you know that. I have loved you for a really long time and I was afraid to tell you because I thought you didn't feel the same way. I was afraid we would lose our friendship and I have never wanted to spend a day without you in my life and it was easier to be your friend than to risk losing you."

Amy just stands and watches like she is watching a tennis match.

Chloe turns around. "I can't Beca, I can't have you here and then pull away when you get scared."

"I'm not scared Chloe, well of us anyway. I'm scared of the thought that when I open my eyes each day you won't be there. I don't ever want to have a day that I don't get to see your smile. You mean more to me than anything, and believe when I say, I want this, I want you and I really hope that you do too." She says as she starts walking towards Chloe  
"I do." Chloe says "But I want it all. No more hiding, no more running. "

"I won't run Chloe unless I'm running to you. I promise. I may still say the wrong things at times because that is just me, but even when I do never ever doubt how much I love you." Beca says taking Chloe's hands and putting down the overnight bag. "Stay. Stay forever."

Chloe is still crying but now she is crying happy tears. "Really?"

"Really."

Chloe throws her arms around Beca's neck and crashes their lips together. Beca is crying too. "I love you too, Beca Mitchell, so much."

"Ahh HUMMMM. Well now that my work here is done, I'm going home." Interrupts Amy

"Hang on" says Beca pulling away from Chloe but not letting go of her. "Are you going to explain any of this? You own your own place but are fake living here."

"Oh that, well, see the thing is, you better take a seat for this." They all move over to the lounge but this time Chloe and Beca sit there with their arms around each other. "Like I said before you guys are my family and I love you more than anything, not in your lesbian way, but just as much. (Chloe and Beca smile at each other) Well anyway, you had both told me how much you loved the other but were being stupid and not saying it to each other."

"So, I wanted to do something for you both for being such wonderful people, and I couldn't break the confidence you both had put in me by talking to me, so I came up with this plan. I would buy you a place to call home and hopefully, things would happen and they have so..."

"But that doesn't explain why you were fake living here." Says Chloe

"Well I bought you a three bedroom place. I knew I was converting one into a studio for Beca but what to do with the other room. If I had left it empty then one of you might have decided to move into it. And I couldn't let that happen. So I decided I would fake move into it, so you both still needed to share a room." Amy says very proud of herself.

"That's a lot of effort." Beca says

"But you guys are worth it. "Answers Amy with a shrug

Chloe jumps up off the lounge and lands on Amy's lap and gives her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Amy, for everything."

"You're welcome Ginger. I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise in a total non lesbian way." Chloe and Amy both laugh

Amy slides Chloe off her lap and says "Well Shawshank over there is looking like she is getting jealous and we both know she's been to jail and who knows what bad habits she pick up from there. So I'm just going to head home." She gets up

Beca jumps up out of her seat and rushes over to Amy. "I don't know what to say." She says

"You don't have to say anything Becs, just make sure you thank me when you win a Grammy."

Beca laughs. "I will, I promise." Amy goes to move but Beca jumps into her arms crying

"It's ok Beca. It's Ok. Oh yeah I also except to be best man so..."

Beca laughs and gets down. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ok go consummate your relationship or whatever, just remember I still have a key so you might want to keep it in the bedroom."

"You're just going to have to learn to knock Amy." Says Chloe with a wink

"Whatever. Love you guys." Amy says as she leaves

Beca turns to Chloe "So.."

"So" Chloe counters "Beca Mitchell will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know Chloe Beale, will you be mine?"

"I think I would like that. I think I would like that a lot." Chloe says with a smile

"Do you want to go and have a look at Amy's penthouse? I can't believe she did all of this." Asks Beca

"Well we could, but I have a better idea." Says Chloe walking slowly towards Beca

Beca smirks "Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"I think Amy had a great idea when she said we should go consummate our relationship or" whatever"" winks Chloe

"True that was a fantastic idea." Beca says walking towards Chloe

"And I really think that we should make our bed, truly ours. And then we can work our way through the rest of our home. What do you think?" Says Chloe

"I don't think I have ever heard a better idea in my life." Says Beca as she grabs Chloe's hand and drags her to their bedroom.


End file.
